The Dead, The Living, and The Lovers
by Timewing
Summary: Jamie Tyler, a normal college student, thought he'd actually have an okay life. He was wrong of course when he chose the house with a sweet yet annoying ghost inside. After a few months, he begins to realize that he had developed feelings for her. But he can't date or marry an undead person right? Well, jump into his perspective and find out.
1. Unexpected Friend

_**Very angsty**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN VERY BADLY WARNED**_

 **Chapter One**

Jamie stepped into the house where he was now living in. He was lucky to have found one so close to his college. He wondered about the history, having ignored the real estate agent when they were talking about it. Jamie liked how cute the house was, how peaceful it was. Unfortunately for the young college student, he was quite wrong. He thought that because his father, Keith, usually suggested quiet places, Jamie thought that it wouldn't be haunted by the most annoying ghost in the universe. It all started at night, when Jamie was trying to sleep. The ghost ,of all things, disagreed with that and did everything in its power to keep him awake. Books were crashing into walls, papers were being moved around on the desk, and a pen jkept on clicking as the ghost touched it. Once Jamie sat up in bed, a glowing bright figure appeared. "BOO!" It cried and Jamie screamed the girliest scream ever. The figure started laughing. It sounded like a girl. "Oh god that was hilarious!" It-she-cried in between laughs. "Who the fuck are you and how did you get into my house?!" Jamie cried. "One, I live here. Two, language. Three, nice to meet you too," The figure said, lounging against the wall as her form became more visible. Jamie squinted through the bright light that illuminated his room. After the glow faded, there stood a tall transparent girl leaning against the wall. Her deep dark blue eyes shone with amusement and excitement. Jamie screamed again. "HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU AN ACTUAL GHOST?!" He yelled. The girl shrugged and playfully said, "I dunno. Am I?" Jamie glared at her. "I'm going to sleep. Don't you DARE wake me up," He snapped as he laid back down. The ghost smiled with a chuckle. "Can't make any promises," She said in a sing song tone as she faded. Jamie woke up the next day to find no sign of what he saw yesterday. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he hallucinated. Unfortunately, he was wrong. There was a ready cup of coffee on the counter but there was still no sign of the thing he saw last night. That is, until he heard the singing from upstairs in the attic. Jamie glanced up and shivers went down his spine but he ignored it. The ghost's voice was beautiful but it stopped within ten minutes as the ghost appeared downstairs. "Good morning!" She sang cheerfully. Jamie grumbled in response. "I made you coffee and was just cleaning up the attic so once you get back from whatever you're doing today, I hope to have everything clean by then!" The ghost said. "Oh. You can actually touch things?" He asked. "If I put my mind to it," She responded. Jamie hid a smirk and rolled his eyes. "Alright I have to get to school so do what you I guess," He said, walking to his room. "Alright! See you later!" The ghost responded, disappearing. Jamie sighed as he closed the door. This was going to be a long few years.


	2. Introductions

_**Very angsty**_

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN VERY BADLY WARNED**_

 **Chapter Two**

Jamie had arrived home late due to a tutoring session with a friend and she didn't let him leave until they finished studying, reviewing, and playing multiple rounds of multiplayer video games (in which his friend had won each time).

"I'm home!" He yelled into the clean yet seemingly empty house. Nothing, just silence. "Casper?"

"I have a name, you know," The ghost said irritably, appearing beside Jamie and causing him to scream. "Not every ghost is named Casper."

"Fucking hell…" Jamie muttered. "What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" The ghost said, her fists clenching at her side.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Jamie changed the subject.

"Oh! Oh I don't know! Maybe because yOU MOVED INTO MY HOUSE WHERE I WAS APPARENTLY LEFT FOR DEAD WITH MULTIPLE PICTURES OF MY FAMILY AND I," The ghost yelled, tears streaming down her face with shining ghostly tears. Jamie backed away as she glowed brighter and he debated whether or not if he should comfort her. What's the worst that could happen? Her possessing him? Of course he was wrong when a mug came flying at him from the kitchen. Jamie ducked and the mug shattered into multiple white porcelain pieces.

"WHY?!" He said.

"FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY," The ghost said back. There was a moment of silence before the both of them started snickering at the ghost's Vine response. They soon burst into laughter.

"Bianca," The ghost suddenly said.

"What?" Jamie asked confused.

"My name. It's Bianca," The ghost said smiling.

"Oh. Jamie Tyler," Jamie responded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

 **Alright! Sorry for the short chapter. Being sick sucks. But this story will be updated when I am free as well as my other story and I will be posting something that I think most musical nerds out there will like! Enjoy life and have a wonderful day!**

 **-Timewing**


End file.
